Severed Ties
by TheZhongster
Summary: The Wendingos are gone, dawn has arrived, and everyone made it out of the inferno. The nightmare has ended and everything's alright. Right? With Josh still trapped in the mines, and the option of a rescue operation, a seemingly suicidal rescue operation, hanging in the air, relationships will be pushed to their breaking points.
1. Outburst

The lodge was ablaze, Chris was never a fan of the heat, especially when he forgets to apply sunblock in summer, but with a blazing inferno forcing sheer heat pass the blizzard and right onto his face, Chris couldn't feel any more humbled by it as he is now.

It was over. The nightmare was over. He didn't know what to feel, after everything that has happen in the past hours, no more life or death decisions. It was over, the Wendingos are gone, nothing can hurt them anymore. The cuts and bruises felt non-existent, and even his flaring sprained ankle seemed to have subsided.

It's finally over, and everyone's fine. Chris should be feeling ecstatic, but he isn't.

Then it hit him.

Josh.

But Sam beat him to it.

"Mike, where's Josh?" She spluttered between breaths.

Mike turned away from the blaze, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"He'd um. The Wendingo, I couldn't do anythi-"

"YOU LEFT HIM DOWN THERE?"

Everyone was taken aback, they've never seen Sam flare up like this before.

"There was nothing I could've done Sam! The Wendingo got him and I was alone by myself, I didn't want to leave that nut job too okay! I-, I just couldn't have done anything."

Sam snapped. She clenched her knuckles so hard her nails drew blood, but she didn't care, she has had enough of it, she already lost 2 people to this godforsaken mountain, and this was the only thing Mike could muster.

"That's it? So you're a broken recorder now? First Hannah and Beth, and now JOSH? Every single fucking time you said it wasn't your fault, you said you couldn't do anything. I am sick of it Mike, I am thoroughly sick of it. IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY WITH YOUR FUCKED UP MOUTH?"

"Sam, stop it okay, everything is over, can we please just stop!" Ashley pleaded.

Over the distance the roar of helicopter blades pierced the skies over the sound of the crackling inferno. Even then, the only thing the they could feel was the delicate tension that threaten to shatter from their shallow uneven breaths.

All the while, the light of dawn gently pours over the 5 survivors.

"I'm going back."

Mike could not believe what he just heard. After cheating death within a day in a world record manner, which included getting fucked by your friend, and then raped repeatedly by fairy tales, someone still had humongous balls to go through it all over again.

And Mike was a firm believer of the right for people to do whatever the fuck they wanted, but this wasn't free will, it was lunacy, and after going shit, Mike isn't in the mood raise the body count.

"Sam, you are NOT going to do anything stupid, you are going stay put and wait for help, do you hear me?"

A threatening growl creeping into his tone.

Sound, sight, taste and the smell of death bombarded Sam from all sides, but all she could feel was numbness. She looked around, Mike's eyes barring down on hers along with everyone's concerned faces. She felt like she was autopilot, with the only thing keeping her grounded was her unsteady breathing.

Suddenly, and unwillingly, tears began to cloud her vision.

"I was there." She croaked. "I was offered a chance to help her, to save Hannah... And Beth. I was right there, all these while I thought I wasn't involved in it, that it wasn't my fault, but it was. I could've save them, if only I've done a little more."

Tears flooded her eyes, as Sam wiped them furiously. She clenched her fist once more, took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Which is why I'm going back down to the mines. Right here right now, I have a choice, I have a chance to make amends for last year."

There Chris was, standing there while the words stung his every self. His cuts and bruises felt fresh again, along with his ankle throbbing with not pain, but sheer guilt. All the words he should be saying, but instead it was produced by the petite frame of Samantha.

"You are officially out of your FUCKING MIND SAM!" Mike bellowed.

"Sam, this is suicide, that jerk is not worth it!" Emily scolded.

"Please don't do this Sam, I can't bare to see another one us die!"Ashely begged.

"I know you have something with Josh, but you need to know when to stop and let go, please trust me Sam, I've been though this before, just trust me."

Emily looked at Sam apologetically before shooting a look of disgust at Mike.

" I-, I "

Before she could even respond properly, Ashley walks up to Sam and puts her hands in hers, seeking a different approach.

"Sam you're tired, and you're not thinking straight, we all are. Just wait a little longer so we can get you properly patched up and before you know it we'll be back home. Please don't do this."

"But –"

"Sam, Enough! Let's say Jesus blesses the shit out of you and you do manage to find that psycho, and then what? How are you going to get him out huh? It took 2 of us just to pull that whack job back into reality. Second, the Wendingo comes back and sees you walking away with it's meal, and you're dead Sam. DEAD!"

Words and vulgarities were thrown all over the place, but to Chris, it was just sounds.

Josh was like a brother to him. Chris failed Josh. He failed to console him when Beth and Hannah were missing. He failed save him from the Wendingos. He failed to be at his side when Josh needed him most.

 _"Man, you're gonna need to stop being a pussy, I can't save your ass every time okay, I have strict heroing hours."_

 _Josh snorted and held out his hand to a bruised up Chris._

 _"Shut up, I had it okay. When they get a look at my flappy bird high score, they'll be running with their pants down."_

 _Chris retorted as he grabbed josh's hand and hauled himself up, which gained a "dafuq" look from Josh._

 _"In a totally non-sexual way."_

 _"Touché."_

 _Chris still hasn't figured out the people's fetish with beating up handsome 4-eyed blonds. Josh would probably nag him to the gym again to, as Chris quotes: "Build up his manhood". After getting sucker punch by meat head jocks, Chris figured heading to washroom to clean up is much better choice than having "Man" talks with Josh._

 _"I'm waiting."_

 _Chris stops in his tracks, sighs in defeat, and does a mock curtsy at his "saviour"._

 _"Fine, thank you almighty Josh, for thy grace has blessed me with the truest form of manliness and chased away my demons. Long live Josh Josh._

 _Josh walks up to him punched him on the shoulder._

 _"Jokes bro, it's fine man. We're Brochachos, no matter what happens, I got your back man. You fix my computers, and I save your ass from idiots, AND embarrassing the crap out of yourself in front of Ashley."_

 _"I fucking hate you."_

 _"Love ya! In a totally bro-ish way!"_

His eyes stung from the memory. But for all that it was worth, Chris finally made up his mind.

"I'm going with Sam."

Words and curses continued to spill out. Chris took a shaky breath, raised his voice, and tried to sound as firm as he could.

"I said, I am going with Sam."

The argument ceased and suddenly Chris was at the mercy of everyone.

Mike threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Great, does anyone have the CDC's hotline? Josh's lunacy is spreading."

"You said it was suicide for Sam to go alone right? So I'm going with her. With these guns, the Wendingo won't even know what hit him, or her. Do Wendingos have penises?"

Chris walks up them and puts a hand on Sam's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze, and "flexing" his other arm, but Sam brushes off his hand and turns around to face the taller blond.

"Chris, stop. I appreciate it, but this is my responsibility and mine to bear only. Your ankle's busted and Ashley needs you."

Chris knew what his decision would do to Ashley. He mentally slapped himself for being such a insensitive selfish jerk. Chris locked eyes with Ashley and he could see her trembling with the effort of holding in her tears.

"Chris, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any one of you. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

And without warning, a thunderous strike latched onto Chris's face, leaving a mark of raw unmitigated emotion on the blond. An effort that puts Emily's to shame.

No one dared to move nor speak, this was something not to be intervened, but to only be resolved by the two.

"Ash, I-"

"Just go away, just go!"

Tears streaked down her face. All she ever wanted was for it to end, this unforgiving nightmare. Her hazel brown eyes scanned his blue ones for any change of heart. But found none.

No one needed to mention it, but it was felt by all. The bonds they forged over the years in high school crumbling right before their very eyes. Each and everyone felt their relationships straining towards the breaking point, like the camel's back on the verge of failure. The fate of the placement of the last straw lies in the next word Chris chooses.

Chris gently place his hand onto her shoulder and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Ash…"

Ashley tensed upon his touch and moved away. Her eyes filled with betrayal and disbelief.

"Don't touch me!"

Mike couldn't stand this scene any longer. He stomped his way towards Chris, each step bursting with rage, and grabbed Chris by the collar.

"Chris, stop this madness. He screwed every single one of us up and made this into a living hell, just come to your bloody senses! In case you haven't realised, you and Sam are further screwing everything up. Just what the FUCK are you TRYING TO PROVE HERE?"

With that, the second physical act of the day was let loose. As organic Calcium collided with a fist fueled with unadulterated emotion in an unforgiving manner. The two males who established themselves as the humor of the group were reduced to nothing but raw anger and resentment.

"I am NOT trying to prove ANYTHING. ALL THESE WHILE JOSH WAS THERE FOR ME, helping me, encouraging me, and DEALING WITH ALL MY FUCKING SHIT!"

Tears surged through his eyes, everything that he had been holding in since the start was gushed in an endless flow of regret and bitterness.

"Now he's down there because I wasn't strong enough…" He muttered with a volume that was barely audible.

Chris felt exposed. His façade of the everyday goofball finally gave way. Everyone saw Christopher for who he is. An insecure boy held down by his own resentment towards himself.

Without hesitation, Sam embraced him in a hug, comforting him the best way she knew. Chris would curse himself later, but right now, he couldn't find it in him to return the gesture. Instead he parted himself from Sam.

"We need to get going, the longer we linger here the lower our chances of finding Joshua."

"Yeah, you're right. We should get a move on."

Sam knew Chris wasn't feeling like himself. But at this state, he wouldn't appreciate it if she pressed on about it. It best for Chris to sort himself out.

"You're gonna need this"

Mike picked up the shotgun, that somehow survived the explosion, and hands it to Chris.

As much as he hated the idea to it's very core, Mike knows when someone has truly made up their mind. It was something he could understand and relate to.

Chris muttered a soft thanks before taking the gun, he couldn't bring himself to face his freshest mistake. Not now.

Emily and Sam gave each other one last hug before handing Sam an extra flare that was originally given by the man with the flamethrower. Who she was ashamed for not knowing the name of her saviour.

"We await your good news."

Emily's voiced cracked with her words, but she quickly turned her face away, determined not to show her shattered armor.

Ashley denied Sam's request for a goodbye hug, feeling it was too painful to know that this might be the last time she will see the blonde hair diplomat. Ashley knew she was in denial, but denying it was the only way she knew to keep herself from having a mental breakdown.

Despite this, Chris walks up to Ashley and gives an emotional embrace.

"We'll be fine, I promise."

As expected Chris felt no response from her, but one thing he does take away from his actions were the silent cry from Ashley echoing in his ears.

Sam and Chris took one last look at the people they once referred to as their "best friends" before embarking on their journey. Whether they'll come back alive with Josh is uncertain.

But one thing is certain, no matter what happens, things can never be the same again.

* * *

 **So this my first fan fic that's written in 3rd person and not consisting of an OC, it was difficult for me cause I was so paranoid that I would screw up and do the characters injustice. But Until Dawn's story line was so good that it made me fanboy to the point of writing out this fic, at the price of obliterating my social life... (Not that I had one in the 1st place *sobs*)**

 **Ah the beauty of video games.**

 **So let me know if I did, or did not do the characters justice, improvements, or whether if this should be left as an one-shot or continuous story, stuff like that. Reviews are welcome! thanks! :D**

 ***Update, this did become a continuous story, so... On to the next chapteeeer -***


	2. Scapegoat

**Hey guys, sorry for slow update, just had a short break from my F $ -# +^£%€¥ &$ exams...**

 **Where were we again? Story, right.**

* * *

The cold was harsh, every bit of exposed flesh was mercilessly stabbed by wave after wave of icy chills, fighting against the rising dawn that was radiating the landscape with an orange hue and warm comfort. Contending with each other to define a single atmosphere.

If anything, it only seemed to agitate Chris. After the outburst that firmly severed ties and shattered egos, Chris was starting to feel the fallout. Punching Mike square in the face, betraying his trust between Ashley, screaming profanities at his friends and becoming all Gung-Ho about being a hero to save Josh. Just what the hell was he thinking? But it was the right thing to do.

Right?

Who is he trying to kid? He's terrified, antsy, and anxious. Every adjective for feeling scared and uneasy, Chris was experiencing it. Nevertheless he needed to be strong for Sam, it was ultimately her initiative to go back down into the mines, she needed the affirmation for her decision. Though deep down Chris knew that Sam could perfectly handle herself, but could he?

If Sam was telepathic, she would've scoffed and even gagged at the idea that she fully prepared for what was to come. The mad roller coaster of emotional and physical ordeal was taking a huge toll on her. Sam was tired, and borderline delusional. What makes her think that she could save Josh and go toe-to-talons with a 10 feet tall demonic spirit.

Was she suicidal? After what has happened, it was the only valid reason she could come up with for doing this. Worst of all, in her bid to commit suicide, she influenced Chris to join her in her death wish. Adding an unnecessary body count.

How could she? Along with Hannah, Chris was one of her best friends. Exchanging insults with each other, having heated discussions over comic books, lightening up her mood with his cringeworthy jokes. And now he's walking into his grave all because of her suicidal thoughts. Sam has never hated herself more.

To make their emotional struggle worst, not a single word was uttered between them ever since they left what was once the Washington's lodge. Sam was unsure whether Chris needed time to himself, and Chris was uncertain whether Sam appreciated his company after his outburst.

If anything, Chris hated silent atmospheres, which he felt was his duty to fill it with something, anything, but unfortunately like his "shitty vision" as he'd describe, his jokes were just about at that level too.

Occasionally they're hands would collide as they trudged the unforgiving mountain side by side, which further fueled their discomfort.

 _Come on dick head, you can spout stupid jokes and defuse serious discussions, but you can't even talk to your best friend?_

Chris mentally slapped himself for feeling this way. Why was he feeling so agitated, especially walking next to someone like Sam?

Sam, Sammy, Samantha, Chris still hasn't had the slightest idea what made this girl tick. Always making the right choices, saving the world one less steak at a time, always the voice of calm and reason, holding the group together and sane when all Chris could do was make everyone cringe and groan with his best efforts at humor. Somehow, it just felt overwhelming.

His ankle throbbed occasionally when his foot sink onto softer snow, the cold was biting at his bruised cheek. Thoughts of Chris absolutely embarrassing himself in front everyone, and being a jerk towards Sam played back in his head over and over.

The air was silent, his throat was dry, and his hands brushed against hers. Again.

Chris couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh Sam, Um- wah. I mean um- aah?"

"Sorry?"

And at that moment, Chris found out his true spirit animal. An ostrich. Now all that's left is turn into one, and bash his head into ground. He even figured out who he was during his past life, which was probably a Japanese comedian that committed Harakiri after his first show.

 _Yes, awesome effort Chris. Great job. Flawless speech, best speaker of 2k15._

Chris was getting tired of slapping himself. He fumbled for a topic to bring up now that the floodgates were open.

So as per usual, Chris settled for high quality banter.

"Um- Uh…. Why are you such a Girl Scout? You know, being all good and brave! Haha ha ha…"

Chris plastered a lopsided grin and awkwardly punched Sam in the shoulder.

If they made it out alive, Chris was going erase his social media accounts, lock himself in a room, and bury himself in a burrito blanket.

Sam was dumbfounded by his reaction, it was a complete 180 from the previous conversation they had. But nonetheless, it seemed like Chris was somewhat nearing his usual self, so she'd happily obliged to it.

"I'm not really catching your drift, but I guess it's because it's the right thing to do?"

As she chuckled in a gawky manner, returning the shoulder punch with an equal, if not more, awkward one of her own. Mentally face palming herself in the process.

 _I am so becoming a cat lady._

And with that, the discomforting silence drifted back into the air.

Chris slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

 _Things are never gonna be the same, are they…?_

He thought to himself.

This time the agitating silence didn't last long as Sam tried to reignite the fire. With the obvious choice of further guilt tripping herself.

"Chris, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. This was just downright stupid, I should've known better. Mike was right, I'm starting to lose it, and in the process we're going to lose you too, and Josh. This is suicidal and a cowardly move, we should head back an-"

As much as Chris was grateful of her reciprocation, he couldn't let her walk down this road alone. He held her by the shoulder and interrupted her ramble.

"Sammy, snap out of it. We're all in this together, and yes I still think the trilogy was crap, it was just all Gabriella-centered. What's wrong with you jeez?"

"Excuse my enjoyment of good musicals."

Sam retorted as she tried to hold her serious demeanor. Unaware of the small smile that escaped her lips.

"Anyway, you're the most bravest, charitable and smartass person I know. Besides me of cours-, Ow!"

Chris rubbed his shoulder as a knuckle grind onto his arm.

"But seriously Sam, don't beat up yourself like that, this was my decision too, we're gonna get through this and we'll be able to catch Civil War when it comes out. Spoiler, cap's gonna get his ass whooped."

"Oh please, iron man will be begging for mercy. Besides, it's about what they're fighting for not just who has bigger guns, fanboy."

Sam stuck her tongue out just for good measure.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I'm just sayin' Tony Stark's cool with his gadgets and all, and he has a great sense of humor. Like me. Whereas cap's just all goody."

Sam raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Are you mocking me? In case you didn't notice, I have an awesome sense of humor. Like how I complimented your shooting skills back then."

Sam eyed Chris and grinned triumphantly, making a mic dropping gesture towards him.

"Wow, wow, wow Sammy, you hurt my feelings. You leave me no choice but to do things the old fashion way."

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, Christopher did not just say that.

"Don't you dare, you have no idea how many times you and Josh's pranks ruined my life!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Like that time you filled my hairdryer with flour!"

"Baking class had leftovers"

Chris shrugged his shoulders innocently, holding in his laughter.

"And then replacing my shampoo with whipped cream!"

"We were baking dessert pies."

"When you stuffed my hiking bag-pack with rocks!"

"Those were hand-picked, souvenir-grade stones, you're welcome."

Chris bit his lower lip, straining himself from going into a laughing fit

"Not funny, you guys are assholes you know, can't believe I still got you guys Christmas presents after that."

By that point Chris was laughing hysterically, as Sam punched his sides, even so, she couldn't deny the smile that found it's way into her lips.

When their laughs subsided, they settled into an overwhelmingly more comforting silence, and suddenly, for a moment, things were back to normal again. Their suicidal journey seemed non-existent, the scars and bruises didn't sting. It just felt like the good old days, laughing along, hanging out with each other, reminiscing better days, and just overall enjoying the company of a good friend.

"Thanks Chris."

"Thank **you** Samantha."

Nudging her playfully just for old time's sake.

As tracked further, the landscape undoubtedly became increasingly familiar, but before they reached there, Chris still wanted to know something about her that he brought up not too long ago, but wasn't properly answered.

"With all these messed up things we've been through, how do you, you know, stay so brave?"

"You kidding me? I'm terrified out of my mind, those things did acts that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Having it right it front you. I-, I'm afraid too you know."

Sam paused a moment, allowing herself time to steady down from the scarred images that played vividly in her mind. Sam took a slow breath before continuing.

"But I guess there are things that still need to be done, because to be brave is taking action even if you're afraid."

She turned to face Chris who was intrigued by her reply. For once, Chris looked thoughtful, like he was thinking through what she said. He turned to face her with a rather serious expression. Maybe Chris was more attached to his emotional side than she ever knew.

"You ever thought of becoming the next Dalai Lama, I know a great barber just across my place…"

Of course she was wrong. So Sam replied Chris is the most appropriate way possible, by staring at him with her eyelids lowered in the most annoyed facial expression she could muster.

"Okay, okay, just a thought, won't bring it up again."

Sam sighed as she waved him off. It was only a few steps later before she thought out loud.

"But what's the point of being brave when the outcome is fixed."

"Hey, we're going power through this and save private Josh, but with all of us making it out alive."

Poking a finger gun at Sam

"Chris! This is serious! If the Wendingos are still there, we won't make it, It's far too much for us!

"I'm sorry, but we'll make it through somehow, I've got a shotgun and you've got a flare. We'll all survive.

"CHRIS! That's the problem! Your shotgun will only slow it down, and my flare won't keep it away for long! W-, we need a-, a."

Sam couldn't finish her sentence as her tongue betrayed her, tears swelling at the corner of her eyes as she kept her eyes towards the snowy path.

The thought finally sunk into Chris, the idea was obvious from the start, but neither wanted to bring it up. Chris tried his best to be optimistic, but the closer they got to the mines, the harder reality was kicking in. The cheery mood they shared a while ago drained away from him. Chris shakily opened his lips, finishing her sentence.

"A scapegoat"

Sam glanced up momentarily with her watery eyes to read Chris's expression, but he turned away before her eyes could meet his.

"Hey, it'll be fine, I'll hold it off."

"Sam…"

"No, really, it could work. Josh has been putting on some pounds recently especially with that psycho fat suit, so it would make perfect sense for you to haul him back, cause you have the macho guns am I right? And you guys are inseparable, more reasons for me to be th-"

Chris snapped his head back facing Sam, revealing tear streaks that mirrored hers.

"Sam, I should be doing this. You're not the crippled one here, I came along knowing fully well that I'll be slowing us down when things turn sour. That's why I'm here Sam. I'm no fan of prophecies and those destiny crap, but this is probably the reason why I sprained my ankle, this is **_my_** duty."

Sam didn't want to hear those words, she couldn't let this happen as she raised her voice in protest.

"Chris, you can't do this. What about Ashley? You still owe her, and Mike an apology, I am not saying anything on your behalf! How am I suppose to face everyone else knowing that I abandoned you to die!"

Chris clawed his hair in frustration and almost yelled at her.

"Then how am I suppose to face them too?"

Heavy breathing, convulsive inhalation and the minute sounds of tear drops doesn't hold any meaning on it's own, but to Chris and Sam, it said everything.

"Chris please, don't let things between us end this way."

"Then I'm not letting us end this way, I'm not leaving Josh behind, and I will certainly not leave you behind. We're going through this together."

He croaked, lips pinched together, holding in his uncontrollable quivering as he pleaded with Sam.

"Okay, team shake and bake one last time right?"

Holding a watery smile, she made one last joke between them before Chris ran into Sam, squeezing the life out her. They relaxed, burying themselves into each other. Their cries and sniffs echoed in their ears. But unlike the previous, it doesn't serve as a verbal definition, but rather, a wordless comfort.

Regardless, Sam knew what had to be done.

* * *

 **Choo choooo~~~~ Ships make those sounds right?**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this, as always, reviews are welcome!**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I now have a newfound admiration for people who write more than 3k words per chapter... m(_ _)m**

 **Writing this took a crap ton out of me, considering that I've been skipping every single descriptive writing assignment throughout my high school years...**

 **Remember kids, don't skip descriptive writing, and stay in school! *Glinting Anime Teeth***

* * *

Getting a psychoanalysis is an absolute first in Sam's Things-To-Do-After-Not-Dying list. Even after the long track to the mines where she had time to herself to think about the choice she made, Logic-Sam still has a hard time taking it in. Going in there once was mad enough, coming back here again was well, a defining chapter in her sanity. However, heading to a shrink would be highly unlikely given the things she was prepared to do…

Nonetheless, the metallic shed, which ultimately leads them down to the deathbeds of miners that eventually became monstrous flesh eating beings, raising the number of deathbeds that ultimately made the mines into the House of Hades, was still welcoming comfort from howling winds, so Sam will take it.

Closing the rusty door behind them, Chris stood there momentarily as he took in the landscape of the infamous mine. Even after listening to the descriptions of it from the others, the thought of physically being in the mines itself was still overwhelming. Chris expected a damp and thick atmosphere, but taking it's place were lifeless, crumbled brick walls, stacked together with the deteriorated timber supports, crying out to be released of their misery.

The very action that keeps them alive resonated throughout the cavern, the rise and fall on their chest amplified their presence like a deer in headlights. Even though it was spacious enough for the two of them to walk side by side, the barren walls seemed to caved in on them, eyeing their every movement. Awaiting the day of their deaths so they could fuse with their bodies, like they did with the corpses of others, 50 years ago…

Sam instinctively switched on her headlamp, illuminating the path before them. However, it failed to ease their discomfort as it only revealed the eerie abyss that awaited them. The darkness ahead crept at the edges of the illuminated path, nullifying it's radiance. Yet, the darkness that originally alarmed the pair's fear of the unknown, was seducing them towards it, fueling the pair's morbid fascination, inviting their presence in the most sinister of ways.

The uneven jagged path wasn't helping Chris's ankle either.

"Is it too late to say that I left my balls back at the lodge?"

Sam rolled her eyes at his comment. There were times where Chris's jokes crack you up, and there were times where it begs his mouth to be taped. In this case, it was the latter. But as uplifting as he tried to be, Sam could pick up a tinge of truth in his voice.

"Oh shush, just give me a moment to recall the path. Stay close and try not to get lost."

"Aye, aye Bearellina Grylls."

The pair walked in silence as they focused on the route ahead, with minor exchanges of "Watch your step!", "Bump ahead." and "Are yoga pants that comfortable?".

Eventually Chris gave in into his conversational temptations.

"By the way Sammy, any heads up for things to expect down there?"

As soon as Sam processed his sentence, vivid images of hanged corpses and rotten blood stained walls started to bombard her mind. Her imagination as wildly as odors of decaying flesh filled her lungs simultaneously. But what came next hit her the hardest.

The broken image of Josh materialized in front of her with his maddening grin boring straight through Sam, piercing three words into her.

 _You abandoned me._

Beads of frigid sweat seared her forehead. Sam was losing it. Her breaths became increasingly shallow as guilt started to consume her very being.

 _Samantha! Snap out of it, you're the only one who's been here before, you need to stay strong for Chris. If you start losing it, you're going to get every one killed. Pull your shit together._

Sam gritted her teeth as she forced her emotions back into the corners of her mind.

 _Self loathing can wait._

Thanking her subconscious for allowing her to stay ahead of Chris, Sam was grateful that her moment of weakness wasn't visible to him.

"There are some parts along this route that are dangerous, watch your steps carefully."

Her monotonous reply didn't go unnoticed by the taller blonde. Thinking that her response was due to a boring topic he brought up, Chris obliviously carried on.

"How was Josh when you and Mike found him?"

"He wasn't good."

"Oh, then did you find anything weird along the way?"

"No."

"Does it get more claustrophob-

"Chris, enough!"

Sam snapped at him as she abruptly stopped dead in her tracks, facing him infuriatingly.

"I-"

"You want a heads up? They are rotten corpses hanged all over the fucking place. Josh was in absolute shambles, hallucinating and screaming! You really know what I found along the way? I found the flamethrower guy's decapitated, chewed up head washed right next to me! And do you what else I fucking found, Hannah's diary where it showed that Hannah cannibalized on Beth and turned into that fucking Wendingo that just tried to kill us!"

Everything that she tried to hold in burst out uncontrollably. It was too much, the horrors she had witnessed. Sam would've given anything to unsee them. But right now it didn't matter, the milk has been spilled. She just wasn't strong enough to suppress it.

Everything came out too fast for Chris. Every single thing he just heard was enough to stir panic into him. But he didn't get to choose which to focus on as one thought dominated his mind.

Hannah fed on her deceased sister and became a Wendingo. The same thought repeated itself over and over in his head, and each time it did, the phrase became increasingly difficult to comprehend.

A single lighthearted prank that took such an unimaginable sinister turn. It made a person go through an excruciating ordeal, and even then, Hannah never did rest in peace. So many ifs that could've changed so many things for the better.

As sadistic as it was, It was intoxicating. The thoughts of cannibalism, ripped flesh and spewing guts, especially the thought that it occurred to a dear friend, danced around him. Chris wanted the sickening images in his head to stop, yet they played continuously.

All this while Sam was bearing these torturous scenes in her head, yet she held in it. For his sake. Chris could've just stood there forever and allow the gore to consume him, but the distressed look of Sam jarred his conscious back to reality. Where things really mattered.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I yelled you, I shouldn't have revealed things to you like thi-"

Without a word, Sam once again found herself buried into his chest. She didn't even realised how hard she was trembling until she could feel his arms shaking from her. Sam felt so vulnerable, so exposed.

"I'm here for you okay, you don't need to be strong for me, or for anyone, and you definitely don't need to bare everything on your own."

"I'm so sorry, all those things…"

The temptation to go back to those sadistical thoughts was excruciatingly strong. A part of Chris wanted to further pry into details about Hannah's diary, but he willed himself against it. The past has happened, it was undeniably tragic, and that is why they came back to the mines. The present is all that matters at the moment.

"Shh, I know it's tough, but I'm here for you. You were there for me while I was shitting myself back at the lodge, so I'm gonna be here for you till the end of the line."

Chris always knew Sam had a knick for being overly-charitable, like she felt it was her responsible for the welfare of everyone. But everyone has a limit, and if anyone deserves a shoulder to lean on, it's Sam.

 _You dumb blonde._

Chris took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Instead of letting go, he continued to hold onto it as they continue down the path. If the headlamp was any brighter, Sam's blushes would've been drop dead visible. Of course Sam knew it wasn't any sort of intimate gesture. Heck, Chris would've been the last person on Earth to actually perform any sort of romantic stint. Rather, it was a metaphorical gesture to let her know he's there for her.

"In all honesty Chris, when a girl doesn't respond to a question well, don't force it through."

"I thought it'd be good for someone to let things out you know?"

"Explains why you're still single."

"Like you're doing any better."

Between them, sticking out their tongues just never seemed to grow out from their arguments.

The two continued to track further into the mines, crossing narrow ledges and tripping over cart rails from time to time. Eventually it lead them to the icy waters of the abandoned quarry.

Just when Sam thought she had escaped the howling wind chills, the chest-deep murky waters proceeded to flip her off. And for whatever reason Chris had, he thought it was a perfect time to pass his infinite wisdom onto Sam.

"If I placed vegetables in here, what would they be?"

"Chris…"

"Chilly peppers!"

"Go away."

Somehow Sam managed to get out of the waters without drowning Chris. She flicked her arms to remove as much excess slimy water as possible, the thought of passing into the afterlife in wet-filth clothes did little to cheer her up.

"Chris, promise me once you walk past that door, do not look up."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this, and wrap your jacket around you nose and mouth. I know it's weird, but just trust me."

"Okay, my jacket makes a good face mask anyway."

Sam ignored his side comment, she knew it wasn't the best of ideas to keep Chris in the dark especially after their previous settlement, but witnessing a person getting ripped apart it front of you was more than enough for Chris, he didn't need to see the aftermath.

She count herself down to three before walking into the chamber. Immediately the familiar stench of death and rot spiked into her lungs. A tinge of acidic bitter sludge hovered at the back of her throat as she tried her best to force it back down. Her curiosity of the state of his hanged butchered body whispered into her ear, enticing Sam to look up, just for a little peek.

Her neck muscles tensed at the thought.

 _Just keep walking, and keep your eyes on the lookout for Josh, that's all that matters. Stay focused Samantha._

Being clumsy as he was, Chris's jacket started to slip from his head. He fumbled to place it back on, but it was second too late, and it struck him dead on.

His heart pounded against his chest as his veins bulge at the sensation. It was alien yet somewhere in the corners of his mind, he recognized it. The stench was pungent and aggressive as it barged it's way through and into his lungs, gouging at his airways. His tongue violently arched into throat, his body desperately repented against the foul odor. However the damage was done as his body antagonistically clawed out for air. Each breath he took sucked in the same drug that was choking him, catalysing his worsening condition.

Something in him clicked, only one thing was vigorous enough to caused such a spasm. The exact moment when a life was ruthlessly shredded under his nose.

Against his better judgement, Chris tilt his head upwards. Before he knew it, Chris found his knees collapsed against the blood stained ground as his lungs frantically screamed for air.

The hanged corpse of a person. A person who ultimately doomed his life to prevent this whole ordeal from spiraling out of control. Chris remembers the whole sickening scene evidently. The way their talons dug straight into his neck, violently dismembering it. Somewhere in the background he could hear a feminine voice calling for him, but he didn't budge as the hollow eyes of a severed head stared back at him.

Sam frantically tried to shake him off his trance, Chris had witnessed too much, she needed to bring him away from this. Sam cupped his face, bringing it close to hers.

"Chris, look at me, we came here for Josh, nothing else. Let's move on okay?"

"O-, okay."

Sam held onto him, rubbing circles onto his back as she tried to subside his hyperventilation. What did they ever do to deserve such a fate. Was it their naivety for coming back here? Time would tell if their this decision was worth the salt on their reopened wounds.

The pair scoured through caverns as their hope withered away with every passing minute. This place had to be it, there wasn't anywhere else that Sam knew off where they kept their godforsaken "food".

 _They kept Josh at one of their small cavern pockets, he's gotta be here somewhere._

Sam felt a tug on her sleeve as Chris pulled her attention to the direction of interest, uttering the word that seemingly got stuck in her throat.

"Josh."

Right at the edge of cavern lay the unconscious body of none other than the man of the hour.

Josh Washington.

Suddenly Chris was injected into life as he nonchalantly broke away from Sam, before sprinting as fast as his injured ankle could carry him.

They did it. Mike was wrong, he and Sam wasn't delusional, they actually found him. Chris's heartbeat accelerated for the hundredth time, but for once in this entire rollercoaster madness, each pulse plucked away his pain and misery. Right from the beginning, all he ever wanted was to right his wrongdoings, every single piece of torment that was lodged into him.

He screwed up, he wasn't there for Josh, and it made him go through things no man should. Chris was just glad he was granted an opportunity to make it up to him. A sheer amount of emotions coursed through them as Sam confirmed a weak, but definite pulse from Josh.

Chris looked at the battered face of his friend, he was so accustomed to seeing everyone's cut and bruised faces that to him, Josh seems perfectly alive. However there was a nagging feeling growing at the back of his head.

"Is it bad that I want to sock him in the face?"

"He tormented me around the lodge while I was naked. Socking him is just the appetizer."

"Understandable."

As threatening as she tried to be, she couldn't form any trace of venom in her tone. Sure she was furious at the things Josh did to her, but seeing the relighted face of Chris and saving the brother of her late friend triumphed everything else.

Being the more "muscled" of the two, Chris happily shouldered majority of Josh's weight while Sam slung his other arm onto herself and held the shotgun. They still had to make it back out into the open, but neither cared as they shared smiles and chuckles.

The icy waters did next to nothing to dampen their spirits. The once barren claustrophobic walls parted itself into a warm spacious hallway. Each breath they exhaled breathe life onto the wooden support, rejuvenating their integrity.

Sam's headlamp suddenly buzzed with power as it radiated the space around them. Logic-Sam cared less about what was happening nor what had happened, they actually made it. A tear escaped her eye, no longer did it sting her injuries, alternatively, it soothed her battle scars.

In one swift motion, the gleaming metallic door slid open revealing a rising sun that bathed them with a toasty aura, warming their heart and soul.

Chris gently laid Josh on the snow covered ground before doing so himself, yelling and pumping his fist in the air triumphantly. Sam grinned at the sight, Chris will always be Chris.

 _It's finally time to go home._

She fished the flare from her pocket, unscrewing it to finally mark the end of this whole ordeal.

Without warning, every single muscle in her body tensed as a demonic screech pierced the sky.

The atmosphere dropped to hypothermic temperatures, draining the colors from their faces. The nightmare was never over to begin with.

"Shit, we need to go now!"

Sam jerked into motion, her survival instincts going off all at once. They made it so far, she can't let things burn up in smoke.

Not like this.

She grabbed the shotgun and helped Chris haul the limp body of Josh. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Chris as distrust rose into his eyes.

"Sam, don't you dare think about it, hand me the gun!"

Another ear shattering screech burst from the mines, louder than the previous.

"We don't have time to argue about this, move! **Now**!"

Chris gritted his teeth at the remark, he knew what Sam was capable of, but now, time was nothing near of a luxury they could afford.

Adrenaline surged through his body, blinding the pain of his screaming ankle and granting him every last ounce of strength his body could afford. He has to get through this, he cannot fail.

Chris spared a look back and was immediately met with the disfigured body of the satanic Wendingo. Just witnessing it again sent ice shards through his body. He barely got away from it in his previous encounter, but then, he had sanctuary to escape to. Now in the open air with nothing else but snow and trees in sight, it's only a matter of time before their withering adrenaline wears off.

The first shot was let loose, driving the Wendingo back into the ground. Horror and dread plague her face. The Wendingo was too fast for them. Sam has to do it.

The close proximity the Wendingo had been to force a shot from Sam terrified Chris to his core, by hook or by crook, they needed to get back to the flaming lodge. It's their only chance of survival.

"C'mon Sam, double up the pace!"

No response.

Absolute fear erupted into him. Whipping his face backwards, he catches the figure of Sam planting herself firmly onto the ground, her back facing him. No, this can't happen. They swore they would get out of this alive, they persuaded themselves that the could survive this. Was this only way things could end?

Chris was so convinced that things could turn out for the better. He can't let someone else die again. Chris screamed as loud as his choking voice could muster.

"Sam! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"We came here for Josh, and that was it. Promise me you'll bring him back safely."

Her voice quivered and tears fell uncontrollably, her basic human instincts shrieked at her to to run and get out of this, she wasn't prepared to die. But Sam knew from the start things could never turn out into a fairy tale ending, she was prepared for reality. Sam has to be the Scapegoat..

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Distracted by her rising emotions, the monstrous figure of the Wendingo whizzed into her position and bashed the shotgun straight from her hand, far away from her reach, before shoving her into the rugged oak tree, releasing a sickening crunch into the air.

Her vision started to blur, and Sam knew her time has arrived. Pain flared all around her, but a smile still managed to tug at the corner of her lips. Sam was finally content with herself…

Chris stood there in shock, his coarse fingers clawed his hair, and his knees sunk into the ground. He failed again. All he ever fucking wanted was to make things right, and now he's cause the death of another.

He murdered Sam, he murdered the one person he could rely on.

 _No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening._

His mind went berserk, flashing and forcing memories into his mind. The day Chris met them, the day they went on their first Blackwood pines getaway, when things were alright. Those memories blazed instantly and was replaced with voices, all of them at once.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE HERE"_

 _"To be brave is taking action even if you're afraid."_

 _"No matter what happens, I got your back man."_

 _"I don't want to lose you, Chris."_

 _"I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit."_

Chris screamed, breaking himself from the chain of thoughts, as he grabbed the fallen gun and took off. Not sparing a single look back.


	4. The Choices We Make

_"You're five points down, and there's less than a minute before Burger Shack opens. Just let us end your suffering."_

 _"Nah, their veggie burger's pretty average, I can wait."_

 _"Suite yourselves, but just to let you know, Emily gave us a rundown of your profiles, no offense, but Matt's your only big gun, and as you can see, he's nicely wrapped in our defense. At least let us give you some time to ready your wallets ya know."_

 _Sam rolled her eyes at his taunts, but Chris saw no reason not to. Sure basketball wasn't his thing, but just like any other sport he made sure there was a game-plan for everything. Emily was spot on with her information (though it was a little unsettling how well she could read people), Ashely provided the creative flairs, Beth commanding the game thoroughly, and Mike bringing in the muscle into the court (Not that Chris wasn't capable of it)._

 _Ashley and Emily charge up the field on both flanks as they ready their counter-attack should Sam lose possession. Everything was going according to plan._

 _Sam briefly glanced at the running redhead, a gleeful smirk forming on her lips, drawing a suspicious glare from Chris._

 _"You know we're beating you guys right?"_

 _"Of course, how could you not with your cu-u-u-u-ute little one-twos with Ashley."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"Psyche! Matt, go long!"_

 _Sam let fly a whizzing throw that seemed to be aimed at no one, until out of no where, the bulky figure of Matt stormed through the left flank, catching the ball with relative ease. Mike and Beth quickly slid in to intercept their direct attack, when suddenly Matt twist his body to the right and launched the ball away from the hoop. Leaving a dumbfounded Mike sliding in the opposite direction._

 _"I don't remember bribing Matt."_

 _Josh grabbed the ball outside the 3-point line and immediately took a shot before Chris could even register what was happening._

 _There was no way Josh could score that, great he was at climbing class, but basketball was never his thing._

 _Much to his horror, Josh plugged in a 3-pointer as cheers and high-fives erupted around him, whilst leaving the others slack jawed._

 _Chris shot him a quizzical look as Josh shrugged innocently._

 _"I practiced a little at the arcade."_

 _Emily huffed at the remark, muttering something about boys and arcades between her curses._

 _The game resets as Chris prepares for a check with a grinning blonde._

 _"Dick move, Sammy."_

 _"But I gave you a compliment."_

 _"Hilarious."_

 _Passing the ball back to him, Sam pouted her lips in mock concern._

 _"No gloating? Shocked things didn't go to plan?"_

 _"Less than twenty seconds on the clock, we'll see who get's the last laugh."_

 _"Bring it."_

 _Chris made a pass to Ashley, signaling a wide offensive play as the others spread out across the half line. All he needed to do was spread out their defense and drag out time._

 _The ball fell back into his hands as he tried to pick out a pass. On his left he saw Mike making dizzying runs near the hoop, trying to shake off a determined Matt, and to his right he spots Beth flanking at the edge of the court along with a worn out Sam loosely marking her. After a quick consideration of his options, Chris opted for the safer option and passed to an unmarked Beth, ready to end the game._

 _From out of no where, Josh barged in and stole the pass, quickly making a string of passes with Jessica and Hannah before passing it over the halfway line to their main man Matt._

 _Too predictable, Chris already has a plan to contain a Matt-centered counter-attack, Mike and Ashley closed down his sides as he himself tailed closely behind Matt, blocking off his movements._

 _Matt faked left before banking hard onto the right, sprinting towards the hoop. Mike got onto position to make the block when suddenly Matt came into a complete halt._

 _"I can't score without the ball."_

 _Realizing their mistake a second too late, Hannah picked up the dropped ball on the left flank and passed it back to a well positioned Sam (Chris swore she was still at the edge of her own half a second ago) who shocked everyone with another 3-pointer shot, scoring it just as the phone timer went off._

 _Cheers exploded from her teammates, hugging and screaming on her audacious effort. Even though they felt robbed by their ridiculous tactics, Chris and his team can't help but to applaud their last second comeback._

 _The group slowly scattered as they head back to their dormitories to clean up._

 _Josh was grinning from ear to ear as he bent and thrust his arms upwards, replaying the motion of his 3-pointer shot._

 _"Hey Beth, remember that super expensive fancy burgers Hannah and I were eyeing that day? Your treat!_

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever."_

 _Even though it was only the 2nd game of basketball she's ever played, Jessica gleefully jumped out and down like a hyperactive kid, blabbering on about her (average)passes and shots as Emily chipped in occasionally._

 _Chris exchanged awkward thanks and praises with Ashley before scurrying off to their separate dorms. But Sam caught up with him before he could make his escape, Chris bit his lower lip as he braced himself for another round teasing._

 _"Hey, good game."_

 _"GG indeed, you're not gonna shove it in my face?"_

 _"Nah, you already embarrassed yourself, in both basketball and you-know-who."_

 _Chris snorted at her remarks, he was eager to leave the latter out of the conversation as blood rose to his cheeks._

 _"Though I have to say, those are some pretty risky stuff you pulled back there, handing Josh the responsibility of a 3-pointer when Beth clearly told me he couldn't throw a baseball straight to save his life. And how did you know I was gonna pass to Beth?"_

 _"Well let's just say we all became polytheistic the moment he shot the ball."_

 _"I started questioning the meaning of life when he scored that."_

 _Sam punched his arm playfully as the two laughed at their silly banter._

 _"But honestly, I didn't know you were going to pass to Beth, but I was hoping for it. Saw that little mooney defending I did back there?"_

 _"Seriously, that was intentional? You little schemer! Damn, I should've passed to Mike."_

 _"Knowing your character, I kinda guessed you'd pick the choice with the lowest risk involved. And the best way to beat a methodical person like you is to take a little risk and hope for the best."_

 _"Your final ball?"_

 _"A total shot in the dark."_

 _"There's the face rubbing."_

 _"Aw, someone's sulking, I'll get you some ice-cream later. After you pay for our lunch of course."_

 _Chris knocked her sides in retaliation causing Sam to burst in laughter._

 _"Just go wash up!"_

Dissolving before him, the distant memory of better days flowed away from his fingertips as he flailed his arms desperately in vain attempt to grab hold onto them.

The times when things were all right, the times when all that filled his eyes were the smiles and laughter of his friends. Chris yearned for those days, he desperately wanted to wake up from this god forsaken nightmare.

But he had to accept that those days were long gone, and the fact he played a part in it.

He was disappointed at himself, he had to make everyone else slow down for his sake when Mike clearly needed Sam's help sooner. And embarrassingly, he was the first to scurry off in cowardliness when the others clearly needed help to destroy the Wendingos.

Fortunately, everyone did make it out, but the look of disappointment, the buzzing sound of emptiness and the bitter taste of uselessness. To others, it seemed petty, but Chris hated it, he hated the pitiful looks people gave him and most of all he hated person he saw in the mirror. He essentially failed his friends.

The towering fear of failure deep rooted his subconscious sense to be methodical. To plan things out systematically, to layout and foresee any forms uncertainty that threatened failure.

This whole plan to retrieve Josh was doomed from the start, Chris should've known this better than anyone, especially Mike. The variables just pile up one after another, can his ankle hold up to the path back to mines? Does Sam even know where Josh is? Are there still more Wendingos out there? And if there is, do they even have the strength left to fight it off?

Luck carried them through the first half of his doubts, but it abandoned them quickly after he and Sam crossed the line.

 _When you don't plan, you plan to fail._

And his failure to plan caused consequences that would scar him forever.

When his logical mind did show up, all he could ever do was run, and he hated when he did that. For the the hundredth time of day, Chris really wanted to do at least something right. But the last time he let his emotions get the better of him, it resulted in a decapitated man and a loss friend.

Planned or not, he failed to protect. And that was it, he failed to bloody to do anything. The words of his father spat onto him.

 _What's a man if he can't protect the things he love._

Chris was done being methodical, he was tired of failure, and he was sick of looking at his pathetic reflection. He wanted to see the smiles of his friends and he was willing to fight hell for it. All his pent up hate and frustration conjured a raging inferno in the pit of his stomach, causing his body to quake with raw anger.

Whether or not he dies today didn't matter to him, he was already dead inside. He always told himself to never dwell on his failures and just walk away from it.

Not today.

"HANDS. OFF. SAM!"

Chris jammed his finger onto the trigger, each word unleashing a barrage of shells at the Wendingo. His last shot blasted the Wendingo square on it's hideous face, barreling it's skull deep into the snow.

Chris didn't spare his mind even a second to think, allowing instinct to take over as he ran towards the fallen body of Sam.

Chris knelt beside her battered body, the left side of her abdomen evidently soaked with a darker hue of red. Pressing his trembling fingers onto the side of her neck. He choked back his sobs as he braced himself for the worst.

At first he thought his shaking fingers were clouding his judgement, but a weak continuous pulse washed away the blood on his hands. Tears forced it's way to his eyes as he held her in a tight embrace.

A groan escaped from her dazed figure as her eyes fluttered sluggishly.

"Ow."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Can you walk?"

"Why must you appear in heaven too…?"

"Okay, we're getting out of here."

Chris slid her good arm over himself as he hauled her disoriented body. The added weight of Sam pushed down onto injured right leg, pressing the cold metallic surface of his phone against his thigh. Chris really should've paid more attention in climbing class.

The Wendingo screeched in anger at his previous antic, causing Sam to shudder involuntary beside him. Shooting the cannibalistic monsters repeatedly in a single day did little to calm him down as the Wendingo recoiled it's raw-boned limbs, preparing it's assault.

Chris warily stepped back, not daring to even blink at the soulless eyes that stalked his movements. Without warning, the Wendingo leaped around him in an erratic pattern as Chris struggled to track it movements. But one thing he did gain from his previous encounters were that Wendingos were brutally sadistic.

Experience served him right when the it lunged for his head, knowing this well, Chris steadily shot it right into it's abhorrent mouth. Satisfying as it was, Chris knew it wasn't enough to keep it down.

The explosive sound rattled Sam from her dazed state. Her eyes shot open and was immediately met with concussive agony in her abdomen. The pain was like nothing she's ever experienced before. A sharp swelling pain that burned her insides, she badly wanted to scream and release the pain. But something stopped her, she couldn't feel all of this pain if she wasn't…

Alive.

Another wave of nausea sheared her pulsating head. If she was still alive then it meant that the Wendingo was going after someone else. No, she couldn't let it happen, why didn't that stupid cursed prick finish her off!

Sam needed to save her friends, Chris and Josh needed more time and she needs to get it for them. Sam gritted her teeth hard and clenched her fist, she needs to force herself into action.

"Uh Sam, escaping would be much easier if you'd stop crushing my arm."

She whipped her head towards the source, and was washed with relief that Chris was still alive, simultaneously, she had to fight her urge to give him a black eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Sam, I'm gonna get you help."

"You idiot, now we'll all be dead!"

"I was hoping for a thank-you, you-saved-my-life-I-am-entirely-grateful, but I'll take that too."

"Are you crazy, what about Josh?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Let go of me, there's no need to get everyone killed!"

Her words slapped Chris back into reality. Sam and Josh were incapacitated, and the pain of his sprained ankle were gnawing away at him as his adrenaline continued to wither away. Sliding back the loading port of the gun revealed a single shell left at his disposal. The only way he could get everyone out alive is to put the Wendingo down, permanently, and he only has one shot left to do it. Chris muttered a string of curses under his breath. What the hell is he supposed to do with a single shot?

There has to be a way. There has to be something he could do. His mind raced a million miles as the cold barrel of the gun bit onto his skin. Suddenly the edges of his phone felt more apparent on his legs.

He willed his mind produce something, anything he could work with.

Nothing.

The snow shuffled behind him as Chris became increasingly desperate for a way out of this. Chris looked back into bruised and injured figure of Sam, seeking any form of guidance and support. She replied with a brave smile and uttered a pleading whisper.

"Leave me here."

He wanted to give in to her request, save two lives for the price of one. It just seemed like the most logical thing to do. And he was disgusted by it. Chris was done being methodical, he was done being irrational.

He just wanted to do the right thing.

All of the sudden Chris found himself staring at the blood stained flare that protruded out from Sam's pocket. And everything fell into place.

Shotgun, phone, flare.

Pallets, battery, heat.

That was it. That was all Chris needed. The final puzzle piece slotted in perfectly, roaring the gears in his head back to life as confidence surged back into his veins. Chris hastily dug his phone out and instantly dismantled it, leaving the cover and circuits strewn over the ground.

"Chris, we don't time for this, you need get to Josh."

"Flare."

"Sorry?"

"Flare!"

Though confused by his sudden his sudden rise in energy, Sam obliged to his strange request.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

To be honest, he didn't know what he's doing nor was he even sure if this would even work, he saw a couple of videos online, but for all that he knew they could be staged with movie effects. What if that were the case and he's just wasting away the time they had to escape? Would the Wendingo even get near enough to it?

Fear started to creep back into him as nervous energy coursed back into his trembling hands. Distrust towards himself started to rise all over again. Chris looked into the pair of green eyes as his words flew out unhesitatingly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yes of course. Why?"

"Thanks, that's all I need to know."

Chris chucked the battery into the snow upright, leaving half of it exposed. Chris looked backed at the rising Wendingo, as they locked eyes once more, but this time, he didn't shake with fear, nor did he allow it to consume him. Chris glared through it's milky eyes, staring it down.

He wasn't sure if it could actually see him, but another ear shattering screech was enough for a reply. For the sake of the safety of the people he loves, he was determined to end this once and for all.

Chris unscrewed the cap and activated the flare, cementing it in the snow where it's full power was directed at the battery, his movements drawing another retaliating screech from the Wendingo .

Sam had no idea what occurred to Chris to bring about a side she's never seen. Chris has always feared commitments, fearing any engagement that lacked certainty. But now, it was like something in him clicked, overpowering his once-passive character.

Facing the Wendingo, Chris slowly brought Sam and himself away from his setup. Josh was far away from this, Sam was situated further back enough to be shield by his own body, and the Wendigo was tauntingly walking up to them.

Placing themselves a good 20 feet away from the setup, Chris's heart pounded against his chest intensely, the silent tense atmosphere deafening his ears.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

The battery started to expand as it glowed dangerously red.

"Chris…"

"Not yet."

Three Mississippi.

His rugged fingers clasped onto his shotgun, he only has one shot to make this count.

Four Mississippi.

The Wendingo shrieked in triumph, lunging all talons out.

Five Mississippi.

"STAY IN HELL!"

Chris slammed his finger onto the trigger for the final time, blasting a burst of pallets onto the swelling battery, puncturing it's exterior and allowing the heated gas to explode out violently into a giant fireball.

Chris instinctively wrapped himself over Sam, shielding her from the metal shrapnels. A loud cry bellowed behind him as the Wendingo met the full blast of the explosion.

A series of irregular screeches resonated behind them. Wasn't the explosion enough? It was the last thing he could offer, he had nothing left in his sleeves.

Chris cautiously turned back to inspect the damage, he had no idea how much the Wendingo was affected by the blast. He parted himself infront of Sam, constantly making sure there was at least something between her and the Wendingo.

On the charred ground laid the corroding singed body of the Wendingo. A large chunk of metal was lodge straight into it's throat, it's chest laced with dark patches of combusting chemicals. With all of it eating away it's body, it still thrashed it's arms wildly, attempting to claw it's way towards them.

Sam and Chris looked on as the Wendingo slowly withered away, leaving another ear-piercing screech and a sudden drop in temperature in it's death, it's spirit slithering back onto the mountains to await it's next victim.

The atmosphere relit itself in the spirit's absence as the snow reclaimed it's former glow. The air was quiet, but for once it felt clear and translucent, with only the crackling shower of red smoke painting the fresh canvas.

Sam didn't know how to feel about it. There it was right in front of her eyes, a living being faded away in the slowest agonizing way possible. Not that she felt remorse for it after all the sadistical torments they did to her and everyone else, but the fact it was once an alive human being was disturbing to her pacifistic nature. Maybe killing them was the only way to grant them the peace they deserve.

Maybe things were never that black and white to begin with.

Suddenly she felt her legs giving way beneath her as her adrenaline reserves were finally exhausted.

"Woah, woah, easy there."

Chris instinctively held on onto her. Sam wasn't particularly comfortable having to rely on someone for something as simple as staying upright, it felt embarrassing especially in front of Chris, but she appreciated his support nonetheless.

"Sorry, lost a whole night's worth of sleep."

"Yeah, and your injury too."

Sam caught his drop in emotion, how could he still feel that way after all the things he just did?

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that."

"I shouldn't have left you on your ow-"

"No, you never left anyone behind and you just saved our lives."

Chris nodded at her words, but he still evaded her eyes. Refusing to let it slide, she gently cupped his face up to meet hers.

"You came back for me guns blazing, and I could never thank you enough for that."

Chris stared into her warm green eyes, the same eyes that brought life into his smiles, the very same eyes that believed in him when he himself didn't. Despite all the nightmares she went through, the light in her eyes never faded.

Before he could register anything in else, he found his lips pressed against hers.

The warmth of her soft lips sent blood rushing through his ears. Getting a hold of his senses, Chris closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss as Sam ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Caught in the whole commotion, Chris absentmindedly slid his hands around her hips causing Sam to winced in pain, abruptly breaking their moment.

"Shit, shit. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-, I forgot-"

"It's okay, I'm fine, I'm totally um-, fine, yeah I'm fine."

"Your ribs, right. Your injury, we need to get help. And Josh, yes, Josh needs help too."

"The flare's gone off right? We are um, we stay here. Stay here with you. And Josh!"

Chris ruffled his hair nervously, developing a newfound interest to stargaze in a bright sunny day. Sam cleared her spontaneously congested throat and formed a sudden interest in her shoes. Leaning onto Chris for support felt unnervingly uncomfortable as an awkward silence filled their wordless conversation, the realization of their actions beginning to dawn onto them.

The distinct rumble of a helicopter breezed over clear sky, sparing them of their unreasonable emotional torture.

A year from now, Chris wouldn't believe the memories of this ordeal nor could he justify all the ridiculous decision he made today. Glancing back at the sheepish grin of Sam told him that sometimes, not everything has to be justified.

As long as it came from the heart.

* * *

 **So um yea, THIS WHOLE STORY IS JUST AN ELABORATE SCHEME TO SHIP SAM & CHRIS **

**HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE**

 ***Clears Throat* So yea, that was pretty much how things ended in my head. But if you think this should be continued, I can consider writing about their healing process? I'm extremely open to any ideas, collaborations and any sort of criticism(so you'll deal with less crappy writing!), so don't be afraid to review!**

 **I also hoped you like the cheekier version of Sam in this story, cos I felt like her character in Until Dawn was really 1-dimensional so I decided to pick up her cheer-ier moments in the game and expand upon it. Yay or Nay?**

 **Just felt like sharing that I spent half an hour staring at the computer screen while I contemplated my life's choices that led up to the point where I had to search online ways to describe a kiss. (Pls let me know how it was, I honestly had no idea what I wrote in that part)**

 **I'd like to thank IEatBooksForTea and my sis, LadyElaineOfImagination for really helping me, a noob-fic-writer, to improve my writing throughout this whole story. Also, The Sylph of Heart 413 and guest for giving me reassurance when I doubted my writing most. :)**

 **Okay I have to go, Chris/Ashley and Sam/Josh shippers are tearing down my door as we speak. Stay strong and united my fellow Chris/Sam shippers!**


End file.
